Love Cafe
by EpsilonFreak
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are working on homeowork in cafe when they realize their feelings for each other. Will they finally kiss? Or just carry on with life? A/U Modern!merlin/Arthur. Slash.


**Here is that second Fic I promised! A tad later than I wanted, but it was birthday weekend and Thanksgiving, so things were a bit busy! Not to mention my school life nearly fell apart... Well it kind of did, but that doesn't matter. Enjoy!**

I cannot tell you how glad I am to be indoors. The weather was typical for England, but the wind was strong enough to blow you off you own feet. I shut the door behind me at Cafe au Latte. It was my favourite cafe in the world, connected to a small used book store labelled "Mystical Books" The lady at the front counter smiled and chatted away as she took me order.

"My name's Gwen" she said, smiling.

"Merlin. Nice to meet you" I replied.

"Merlin eh? Some of the workers have talked about you. Must come here often" she said bustling around the machines.

"Every second day" I laughed.

She turned handing me my drink "Well it's good to hear you like coming here" I smiled and thanked Gwen, finding a booth near the back. It was busy in the shop today, a rare occurrence that I wasn't sure whether to like or not.

I sat silently sipping my latte, working on some Uni homework.

"Um, excuse me" I looked up to see a young man with brilliant blond hair and eyes that showed a sea before the storm staring down on me.

"Yes?" I asked, realizing me voice was all shaky and rubbish.

"May I take that seat, everywhere else is full" he asked, gesturing to the seat in front of me.

"Sure thing. I'm Merlin by the way" I said, clearing my bags off the table.

"Arthur. Do you have a pen I could borrow?" he asked. I was getting the feeling that this guy forgot stuff often.

"Yeah. Here" I handed him the pen, making him have to brush my hand to reach it. He looked right into my eyes as he took the pen. I could actually feel the sparks flying between us.

The moment was broken when Arthur coughed, focusing back to his paper and book. I blinked, popping out of the daze. Maybe Arthur was a bit of a meat-head jock, but I knew there was some feeling towards him.

I glanced over at the book he was reading. A Tales no End, it was a old novel I knew rather well. Based right here in London.

"A Tales no End" I said, looking at him.

He looked up at me "Yeah, you know the novel?"

"Very well in fact. the idea of fantasy characters coming alive really captures me" I smiled, realizing how much of a nerd I sounded.

"Oh cool, maybe you can help me with this question"

"Sure, what part are you working on?" he turned the paper and book towards me "Ah, the park scene"

"Yeah, I'm suppose to tell why I think the setting is in tune with the plot" he mumbled, unsure.

I looked up at Arthur smiling. "This park is based not far from here. Would it help if I showed you? They really don't explain it well here" I laughed, handing him back the items.

Arthur's face lit up. "Sure, that would be great!"

We packed up and headed outside. I was definitely falling for him. We laughed and joked for the hour we were there, half working on the actual paper. I could tell he liked me too, walking closer than necessary, his hand brushed mine a few times. I loved how his lips were full and plush, the entire structure of his face sculpted perfectly, and soft blond hair I could run my hands through for hours.

We walked to a large tree, leaning against it.

"So, did you get the question answered?" I asked.

"Luckily I did, all thanks to you" he turned towards me, eyes full of lust and thankfulness. I stepped forward slightly, moving really close. We both started to lean in, I closed me eyes, his lips were soft, sparks flew around us. I kissed back, taking in each second. We broke apart, smiling at each other.

"Merlin, would you like to meet up again sometime? say tomorrow perhaps for dinner?" Arthur asked, pulling his phone out.

"Yeah I would love that, here's my number"

We exchanged numbers before parting ways. I knew I had finally found someone to trust. Someone to love.

~End

**How you enjoyed! Please review if you would like, and favourite me to know when I post a new chapter/ story! **

-EpsilonFreak/ Emma


End file.
